Love In The Dark
by ForeverKat96
Summary: Bella and Edward work for 2 different spy organizations. But when their assignments bring them together will they fall in love? Rated M for strong language. Used to be Spies In Love.


**Spies In love**

BPOV:

All I heard through the bulletproof glass in the training room was the faint sound of nothing. I had already finished in the training room for the day and cleaned my guns. And yes I carry more than one gun. I, along with Rosalie and Alice, made up half of the Alpha team of the worlds biggest female spy organizations. I was once an ordinary girl. I was plain Isabella Swan. Bella for short. But now saying I and my team were ordinary or normal would be a lie. A Big Fat Lie.

This is how I got here: I was once an average high school junior. I was not very graceful since I would trip a lot. My balance changed when I joined the organization. I hated that, but atleast I could hang out with my friends and be normal. I went to school, the movies, not the mall, I wasn't much of a shopper. Everything was okay until the day my dad suddenly wanted to go to Paris for "vacation". Everything went wrong that day. Right now, that life seems like nothing but a fantasy. I had a new life now. I was still the same yet I was so different. I was now 19 years old. I lead half the team of the best female secret agents in the world. I wasn't easy. Hours of training eventually helped me lose my clumsiness. Although there still is the occasional slip or fall. My partners Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, Kathia Velasco, Jordan Martin and Katherine Toy made up the rest of my team and were next to me in ranking. Kathia hated being called Kathia so we called her Kat. Jordan didn't like Jordan so we called her Jojo and Katherine's nickname is Kate. We are the best in the organization. No in the world. Well, the best female agents. But they were more than my teammates. They were my family. Since I lost mine that night ... I guess I should explain it.

My entire life fell apart the night my parents decided to go to Paris for vacation abruptly. They told me to pack and we were off the next morning. We arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. But my parents never reached Paris. About 2 hours into the flight the plane crashed due to an explosion. My parents and I managed to get into a lifeboat. We were trying to get to shore when suddenly a boat pulled up next to us. The next thing I knew my favorite white skirt and deep blue blouse were red. Those sick twisted bastards had shot my parents. As my parents died in front of my eyes I felt my heart shatter into tiny pieces. That is when it happened. They confessed. They told me who they were and what they did. They said to me that they were both the top agents/students for 2 secret organizations that worked to save the world. My mom at North Kailer Academy and my dad at North Briston Academy. They told me not to worry. That they had made plans in case this happened. Little did I know that they had planned for me to attend NKA. They handed me a single bag that had been saved. And with their dying breath they said to me "Bella... We love you very much. We're sorry for not telling you sooner. You must do something for us. You must see this bag safely delivered to Director AJ at NKA." Those sick assholes would pay for this.

******************************

Now 3 years later I had followed in my mother's footsteps. I had sworn that I would find the assholes that killed them and make them pay. I sighed and walked over to the microphone that spoke into the headsets they wore underneath the soundproof headphones they were wearing.I pressed a few buttons and spoke into the microphone "Alright girls, that's enough for today". They turned and nodded then started taking off their gear. I smiled at the sight of the only family I had left. I may be a secret agent who's supposed to be able to kill someone effortlessly but I still had feelings. I... We were still more or less human despite the "adjustments" the scientists had made on us. Eventhough we had had our "abilities" for almost 2 years we still didn't know th full extent of them.

"Yo, Bella could you stop thinking so much? And stop talking to yourself too." Kat said to me. She was the leader of the other half of our team.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry" I replied back laughing. That was one thing we knew we all had. We had a chip implanted in our heads that allowed us to hear what others were thinking. But it had it bad sides. Sometimes. We had learned to block our minds from each other when we wanted privacy or something but sometimes we would slip and then all of us would know what one of us was thinking.

Then the intercom linked to the HQ's sound system came on and the Director spoke. " Team Alpha your needed in the main conference room. Please report immediately." Director Alejandra Juarez, better known as Director AJ, was the one that recruited all six of us. All our parents had been special agents. She had been nice enough to assist us on our first mission in Paris.

We walked down the hallway and turned left. We went down another hallway and it finished at a wall with a circle on the floor. I stepped onto the circle and I waited to get a retinal scan. When the retinal scan was finished a fingerprint scanner appeared and I put my hand on it. A small keypad appeared to my right and I punched in my code. We stepped into the cool gray elevator and I reached over to press the level L6 button. Then Kat turned to me. "What do you think we were called in for?" she asked. but honestly if she didn't know I knew less. A lot less._ Ding._ the elevators doors slid open and we stepped out. We all headed down the hallway were the door to the main conference room is. We stepped up to the doors and they slid open. Jojo walked in first followed by Alice, Rose, Rachel, Kat, and me. Director AJ was speaking with our top analyst, Esme.

"Yes.. But will he be heavily guarded?" The Director asked. But she didn't wait for a response. She turned towards the door. "Ah. Alphas, there you are."

" Hi, Director AJ." Alice said. That was followed by several other mutters of hi and hello.

"Alright then everyone. Lets ge started. I have a mission for you all. This may be the most important mission you will ever receive." She said but she hesitated before continuing. "And...It as to do with one of your pasts." We all stiffened instantly. Rachel broke out of her trance first and spoke up. " Whose past?" We all waited expectantly for the Director to speak again.

"We don't know. You will find out on your mission we hope. Right now we're waiting for Esme to return with your information files... So please have a seat." She said calmly. We walked to the center of the room, towards the huge oval shaped table and sat down. Director AJ at the head. I sat on her left and Kat on her right. Alice was next to me and Rose was next to Alice. Next to Kat was Jojo and next to her was Rachel. Esme walked in a few seconds after we sat down.

" Very well ladies lets begin." Esme said as she took a seat at the only open spot at the other head of the table. she passed down our files and I opened mine as she spoke. "Well I hope AJ informed you all that the criminal you're after on this mission is related to one of your pasts." We all nodded slowly as AJ spoke. "I have told them it regards one of there pasts. However since even we don't know whose past I didn't say anything else." Esme nodded once slowly." I'll give you all a second to look over the files while I set up the projector for the powerpoint. They nodded once and all began flipping through the files pages. I looked down at my file and looked over what it said. The first page had information on the suspect.

_Name: James Westill_

_Height: 5' 6_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye color: Unknown / Always wears dark sunglasses_

_Wanted: 17 murders, illegal weapon smuggling, illegal bomb manufacturing _

_Accomplices: Victoria and Laurent (last names unknown)_

_Current Location: Las Vegas, Nevada --- Rome, Italy_

I sighed. Great. I flipped the page and it was a picture of this James guy. I turned to the next page and read over it.

_Alias: Kristal Garanel_

_Background: Tourist (Las Vegas) --- Lounge Singer (Rome)_

_Hotel: Bellagio (Las Vegas) --- Grand Hotel De La Minerve(Rome)_

_** Target is said to be planning to visit Rome to "close a deal." **_

I grimaced at the thought of singing but it wasn't a problem since I had done it before. I just felt uncomfortable.I kept scanning over the page not really reading until I suddenly focused as I was reading the end of the background report. _Married._ I felt my eyes widen in shock and looked up to my teammates and apparently they were reading the same part because their eyes widened in shock too. We had never...and I mean never... posed as a married "person." Then it hit me. _How _are we going to be "married"...Our "husbands" would also have to be agents. Were would they get them? I shook my head and flipped to the back of the file. At the end of the file was a yellow envelope with a fake i.d., a passport and a plane ticket. I took a look at the ticket. We left in two days and our first stop was in Las Vegas. I checked the departure time. Great. We leave the airport at 6:30 in the damn morning. I closed the folder and looked up just as Esme cleared her throat to get our attention.

" Okay, so now that everyone has had a chance to look at the file let's begin." She said. " Okay... I think everyone will want to start with your alias. So... Please stand, tell us your alias and anything that got your attention about the file."

I went first. I stood up next to my chair and read off of my file. I scanned it quickly before clearing my throat and speaking. " Ummmm... Kristal Garanel... married." I finished talking and sat down again in my chair. Alice stood next.

" Daisie Thorne. Married." She recited without missing a beat. Rosalie stood and glanced at her file again before speaking.

" Chloe Anderson. Married. And I would like to point out that I'm sure everyone else will say married but I'm going to let you guys say it anyways." Thank You Captain Obvious. Not that she's the only Captain obvious on the team. Oops... I think she heard me. I turned to look at her and she nodded slightly. Damn mindreading chips installed in our damn brains. I looked around the table and saw everyone trying to stiffle their giggling.

" Madison Lewis. And yes like Rose so kindly pointed out married is what got my attention." Rachel said sarcastically before settling back into her chair.

" Kara Thompson. Married." Jojo said simply and sat back down.

Kat was next. She stood up and looked down at her file. Then she looked around the table and she finally spoke. " Dani Fuentes. Married." She looked at the Director again before sitting down.

This time it was Director AJ's turn to speak. " Very well it seems the same thing got your attention. I'm assuming it's because we have never used this cover before. I guess we should explain. Two days ago I was contacted by a man who said he was the Director of an organization much like ours only this is a school for only males. It is like our twin school. The Director said they were after the same guy we are and offered us help. He said they specialize in this guy's kind. Not that I know what that is. I had this man researched and sure enough he is the director of North Briston Academy. Director G said he would have his men meet you in your hotel rooms in Las Vegas, Nevada. I do not know who they are but you must agree to work with them just as I will have to work with Director G. Yes, I will be with you for half the mission the rest is up to you all." She finished talking and as she was sitting down Esme stood up.

" Okay so you will check in at the Bellagio Hotel on the Strip of Las Vegas. You will be taken to your suites and there you will meet you're partners. Yes because I know someone will ask you must share a suite with the boys to keep up your appearances. Now any questions? Everyone should be able to get any nessesary equipment from your correspondng areas. Be sure to get enough of everything for everyone. Alright... you're dismissed begin packing and be ready at 5:45 sharp." Esme said filling in any more gaps we still needed filled in.

Most of us split as soon as we left the conference room. Kat and I went to the weapons and gadgets room. Then we would go to the computer and analyst room. Alice and Rachel went to the enormous closets on the L4 floor. Jojo and Rose went to the carshop... something about boosting an engine they had already boosted like 4 times.

Everyone was back in their dorms by 6:30 p.m. Tomorrow we would have more training and we would discuss about anything else we needed for the mission. We sat and watched tv until 10:30. Then everyone went to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and laid down in my bed. I drifted off to sleep wondering how our mission would turn out.


End file.
